PDA
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Sena gradually got used to public displays of affection with his girlfriend, Suzuna. One day Sena took a giant step forward in his PDA progress. Sena becomes a legend in his own time.


Established couple. How long have they been dating? I don't know. How far have they gone in private? I don't know. I'll leave it to your imagination. This story is about how far Sena and Suzuna would go in public. Did I hit it out of the park? Or did it fall flat? I don't know. The story just had to be written. Enjoy.

ceo

After morning practice, Sena walked his girlfriend to the school gate. They been going out long enough for Sena to get used to some PDA. They drew a lot of attention as Sena was the most popular boy at Deimon. The shy boy was aware of the number of people flooding into school at that time of day. Therefore, it took him a while to even hold her hand. But as he knew very well, practice made perfect and he was able to hold her hand eventually. Suzuna teased him because they went a lot further than hand holding in private.

The next step was to give his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as they part. Suzuna didn't expect him to do it but Sena wanted to. His parents kissed goodbye every morning. Sena wanted to give Suzuna this sign of affection. The affection he felt for her. After all it was only a simple peck on the cheek. Sena worked up to this goal slowly. First holding hands and giving her hand a squeeze before she skated away. Second, he shortened the distance between them, close enough he could brush her cheek if he wanted to. Third, he pulled on her hand and held it longer. Finally, the day came when he, in one swift move kissed her cheek. Then he released her and the grinning girl skated away. Suzuna thought she had the bravest of all boyfriends. A number of people witnessed the event and cat calls and whistles rang out. Sena put up with the teasing because he was proud of himself. It was as if he just got passed a speedy linebacker. Sena didn't realize it but his status as a man shot even higher.

Practice makes perfect and Sena's kiss on his girl's cheek became an everyday thing. People quickly lost interest. But that is when the PDA suddenly went to new heights. And Sena, as a man, became a legend at Deimon High School.

It was just another day at school. Practice went smoothly and Sena got ready for class. Suzuna waited for him as usual. They clasped hands and walked to the gate. Suzuna's school started later then Deimon so she had plenty of time to skate over. The couple walked to the gate as natural as can be. At the gate, students yawned as they passed the couple, barely even giving them a glance. Sena bent down to kiss her and Suzuna stopped him.

"Wait Sena. They're watching again." Worried Suzuna.

"That nothing knew, they'll get used to it." Smiled Sena.

Sena leaned in again.

"No Sena. It isn't like that. It's those girls. They hate me because I'm with you or because I'm a foreigner."

"Foreigner?"

"They call me that from the beginning because I go to a different school and I dare to be a cheerleader for the Devil Bats. Then we started dating and it got worse but I didn't care. But now you kiss me every day and I can feel their hate from way over there."

Sena looked behind him to the girls grouped by the trees. They were glaring at Suzuna but looked away when they noticed him watching.

"Have they said anything? Done anything?"

"No. I think they are afraid to get on your bad side or You-nii's."

"Hiruma-san would intimidate anyone."

"Yeah. It's just those girls. I can feel their hate waves from here. Maybe you shouldn't…"

"Nope. I'll do as I like." Said Sena with the determined air of a football player.

"Oh Sena, you can be so cool sometimes." Gushed the girlfriend.

"If the girls want to look, than let us give them a show."

"A show?"

Sena had a devious look on his face. Evidence he has been hanging around Hiruma for far too long. Sena grabbed his girlfriend in a way he did endless times before. He clasped the girl around the nape of her neck and pulled her in close. Suzuna peeked at the girls who were watching with their mouths hanging open. She looked back at her boyfriend and forgot all about them. She pressed her body flush to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, mouth open. Sena pulled her by the waist with his other hand and bent his head. They pressed together lips and tongues. The couple sucked face, molded together from long practice. They stayed locked together until…

A teacher pulled them apart. Their lips unlocked with a pop and a bit spit broke between their lips. The young couple looked more than satisfied. They had forgotten where they were for a few minutes and their senses were briefly shut off. Now sights and sounds rushed up to them. The couple was marched to the principal's office. All around them people cheered them and others stood in shock. Sena and Suzuna grinned stupidly at each other. They knew they were in trouble. Sena would be saved by Hiruma but Suzuna's school would be notified and she will be punished. Or maybe Hiruma would use his long reach to save the cheerleader. But at this moment, they didn't care what happened to them. Sena walked beside her with a look of pride on his face. He was as proud of himself as if he just scored a touchdown. His status as a man shot as high as the moon. Suzuna looked at wonder at her boyfriend. It was like she saw him with new eyes. He was the bravest, coolest and most masterful boyfriend in all of Japan. Suzuna marveled at how cool he was. She was heady with more than just the kiss. She felt her love deepen.

"Any time you want to kiss me like that again, is fine with me. You stud." Suzuna gushed.

Sena just grinned.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
